


Journey to the Past (Jonerys Anastasia AU)

by ClassicBrie19



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jonerys, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicBrie19/pseuds/ClassicBrie19
Summary: A brave young woman sets out to discover the mystery of her past. Pursued by a ruthless king's guard determined to silence her, Dany enlists the help of a smuggler and a bastard who is just as lost as she is. Together, they embark on an adventure to help her find her family and to escape the dangerous King's Landing.A Jonerys AU where Dany, Jon, and Davos are stuck in King's Landing after Robert's Rebellion. Dany is desperate to find the family she's never known and Jon wants to be with his family in the North. It's the tale of Anastasia, but with a Game of Thrones twist.Currently under revisions





	1. The Last of the Targaryens

**Author's Note:**

> For this "AU" I did some serious adjusting to canon. For instance, I have aged Dany and Jon up for the beginning of the story, taken liberty with the story arcs of certain characters, and tried to take the songs from a musical and put them into a universe where breaking into song isn't canon. But everything comes back to canon in the end. Please, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our mystery... the last dance of the Targaryens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Journey to the Past is undergoing some deep revisions right now!

Once upon a time in Westeros, there lived a royal family whose dynasty had ruled for nearly three hundred years. They seemed a proud family to the smallfolk, untouchable and pristine upon the Iron Throne. But rumors were spreading about King Aerys madness and it was impossible to hide. The Targaryen dynasty was at risk and the heir to the throne, Rhaegar, had made a terrible mistake.  


He had kidnapped Lyanna Stark and incited a rebellion. And when the rebellion found its way to King’s Landing, no one was safe.  


Aerys’ other children, Viserys and Daenerys, along with his wife, Rhaella, were supposed to leave the Red Keep before Lannister forces arrived at the city gates. Until the king ordered that they stay with him. Rhaella had watched as her insane husband had been executed by Jaime Lannister and as the soldiers took the castle she held her children close.  


She took Viserys and Daenerys through a darkened tunnel, urging them to move quickly and quietly as they ran through the corridor. The shouts of men echoed off the old stone walls.  


“This is where we part. Viserys, take your sister, run for the harbor. Sail for Essos.” the queen commanded.  


Daenerys was too young to fully understand their situation. It hadn’t been that long ago that the youngest Targaryen had been attending lessons and feasts in a perfect and sheltered world. Her father’s crimes of madness hidden from her.  


“But what about you, momma? What will you do?” the young princess asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her.  


They had dressed simply. Instead of brilliant silks and brocades, she and her brother wore rough spun wool and threadbare brown cloaks. With their brilliant hair hidden under hoods, their mother had ordered them to keep their eyes down.  


“You mustn’t worry about me. We’ll be together in Braavos.” Rhaella told her.  
More shouts from the soldiers, their footsteps and the clanking of their armor bouncing off the walls.  


“Momma, I’m scared.”  


“You mustn’t be Daenerys. You must be brave and strong, like a dragon. Can you do that?”  


Daenerys nodded as Rhaella took of her necklace and put it around her daughter’s neck. She gave them a push to start them down the hallway.  


There were no torches to light the tunnel, the children ran their hands along the wall to find their way. It wasn’t long before the horrified scream of a woman filled their ears.  


“Momma!” Daenerys cried as Viserys pulled her down the hall, a fresh crop of hot tears streaming down her cheeks.  


“Be quiet Daenerys.”  


The dark tunnel ended soon enough and they were greeted with harsh sunlight. They were in an alleyway. There were people screaming and running in all directions, easily disguising the children as they moved through the hoards. The narrowly avoided runaway carts and the legs of horses as they ran through the cramped streets. Daenerys’ legs began to ache with exhaustion as they tried to make to outpace the soldiers that consumed the city.  


With the harbor in sight, Viserys charged on, but Daenerys couldn’t keep up. The hole in the wall that would take them to safety was mere yards away. The uneven cobblestones made it hard to get an even footing. Daenerys’ foot caught on one and brought her down. Her knee scraped against the stones, her head colliding with the dirty street as people swarmed around. She lifted her head to see if her brother had seen her fall, but he was gone. Daenerys was left in the dust.


	2. Rumor in King's Landing

“King Robert Baratheon, First of his name. King of the Andals and the first men, protector of the realm. Proclaims that the borders of King’s Landing are hereby closed. Citizens will only be permitted to leave with proper documentation provided by the Small Council, the King’s Hand, or the King himself.” the crier shouted.  


“New king, same King’s Landing.” Jon Snow grumbled to his friend Ser Davos as they walked down the Street of Seeds. “ _They tell us times are better, well I say they’re not. Can’t cook an empty promise in an empty pot. A brighter day is dawning. It’s almost at hand. The skies are grey, the walls have ears, and he who argues disappears._ ”  


“ _King’s Landing is gloomy, a city on the rise._ ”  


“ _It’s really very friendly if you don’t mind spies._ ”  


The two elderly women stopped their muttering as Jon and Davos walked by. Anyone with a sword on their hip was dangerous.  


“ _We stand behind our leaders._ ”  


“ _And stand in line for bread._ ”  


The men reached for their sword hilts, a warning for the pair of strangers that passed by. Jon touched his own in defence.  


“ _We’re good and loyal comrades and our love the crowned stag._ ”  


Ser Davos was an excellent negotiator and knew how to deescalate a situation with just words. Jon had only seen him use a sword once.  


“ _Now everyone is safe with the Targaryen’s in their tombs, but two dozen total strangers live in two small rooms._ ”  


Jon and Davos were the lucky ones. They had taken refuge in an abandoned fabric shop, one raided during the sack of King’s Landing. There were still bolts of fabric strewn all about and money hidden below the floorboards.  


A few citizens may have left after the rebellion ended, but hundreds more poured in. The increase in people and large number of damaged buildings meant overcrowding.  


“ _When you hold a revolution, that’s the price you pay._ ” Davos reminded him, “But that’s such a weary topic- _”  
_

_“ _Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_ ”  
_

_The herd of women passed by quick on their way to the open air market, but one gripped onto Jon’s arm, “ _Have you heard, there’s a rumor in King’s Landing? Have you heard, what they’re saying on the street._ ”  
_

_A vendor leaded out from his stall, “ _Although the king did not survive, one daughter may be still alive._ ”  
_

_“ _The Princess Daenerys!_ ”  
_

_“But please do not repeat.”  
_

_The man swung back into his stall and drew the drapes that hung over it. the small crowd that had gathered dispersed like a flock of birds from the sept’s bell tower. A member of the City Watch passed by.  
_

_“ _It’s a rumor, a legend, a mystery._ ”  
_

_“ _Something whispered in an alleyway, or through a crack._ ”  
_

_“ _It’s a rumor that’s part of our history._ ”  
_

_Jon heard another gaggle of gossipers as he squeezed through the narrow market place. Crowded for an early morning, it didn’t get busy until midday. The rumor of the Princess must have brought all the city folk out of their beds.  
_

_“ _They say her dear royal brother will pay a royal sum. To someone who can bring the princess back!_ ” an old woman muttered to herself as she hobbled over the uneven cobblestones.  
_

_"We should’ve gotten out of King’s Landing while we still could. _King’s Landing was lovely, when royalty was in. I called myself a knight as though I’d always been._ ”  
_

_During the reign of the Mad King, Davos would pretend to be an important knight and sneak into feasts, weddings, and even a coronation. If it was important, Davos was there. His insight was important when it came to their business. They crafted fake government documents to help the poor leave and find better lives. All except themselves.  
_

_“ _I hobnobbed with the royals, but then a change of luck. The king was dead, the loyals fled and just like that we’re stuck._ ”  
_

_“Davos, have you heard the rumors about the Princess?”  
_

_“Yes. And I already have a grand scheme cooked up. _It’s the rumor, the legend the mystery. It’s the Princess Daenerys who will help us fly. You and I friend will go down in history. We’ll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say. Dress her up and take her to Essos._ ”  
_

_“I don’t like lying to people, Davos, you know that.”  
_

_“ _Think of the reward her dear old brother would pay. Who else could pull it off, but you and me._ ”  
_

_The market place was so crowded that there was no room to walk. Children ran between them. Adults stopped to look at things that they couldn’t afford, but dreamed of owning. Sunlight filtered through the makeshift roof over the alleyway. Through all the chaos something collided with Jon, forcing his shoulder out of its way.  
_

_“Watch it!” he called out.  
_

_A girl with a dirty scarf wrapped around her head turned, her eyes cast to the ground. “I’m sorry. I can’t lose this job. They’re hard to come by now.”  
_

_Jon frowned at the girl in the faded blue dress that was too small for her. She ducked between people and disappeared down the alleyway. He didn’t have much time to think on her as a merchant leaned out of his booth and tapped Jon’s shoulder.  
_

_“ _A dragon for this painting. It’s Targaryen, I swear!_ ”  
_

_“ _Ashara Dayne’s pajamas, my friend, buy the pair._ ” another bartered from across the way.  
_

_“ _I found this in the palace, initialed with a “D”. It could be the Princess’s, now what will someone pay?_ ”  
_

_“We need something of hers to show her royal brother. How much is that music box?” Davos asked the merchant nearest to them.  
_

_“Ah. The jewelry box. It’s genuine Targaryen, I could never part with it.”  
_

_It was a poor attempt at bartering. Something that Jon coule put to rest with an empty threat, but Davos was never one to solve things with violence.  
_

_“Two loaves of bread, my friend?”  
_

_“Done.”  
_

_Jon sighed. Those were their last loaves of bread. Business had been slow, so they were making no money. They would have to sell off the jewelry box before the plan was even started.  
_

_“Do you believe in fairytales, Jon?”  
_

_“Once, when I very young.”  
_

_“We’re going to create a fairytale the whole world will believe. _Now it’s risky but not more than usual. We’ll need papers, we’ll need money, we’ll need nerves of steel._ ”  
_

_“ _Yes, it’s risky, a lot, more than usual._ ”  
_

_“ _We’ll try to cross the border with our princess and our plot._ ”  
_

_“ _Hopefully disaster won’t ensue._ ”  
_

_“ _With luck it’ll all go smoothly-_ ”  
_

_“ _And with luck we won’t be shot. Who else could pull it off, but me and you._ ”  
_

_“We’ll be rich!”  
_

_“We’ll be out! _And King’s Landing will have some more to talk about!_ ”  
_

_Another group of gossiping women passed by them, “ _I heard it from a person, who assured me it was absolutely true. Have you heard, there’s a rumor in King’s Landing?_ ”  
_

_A man passing them chimed in, “ _Have you heard, my friend, what do you suppose._ ”  
_

_“ _A fascinating mystery._ ” Jon grumbled.  
_

_“ _The greatest con in history._ ” whispered Davos.  
_

_“ _The princess Daenerys. Alive or dead? Who knows!_ ”  
The crowd scattered as a member of the City Watch turned a corner. Vendors slipped back into their stalls. The stolen goods hidden below their makeshift tables._


	3. Dany

The sun crested the horizon when Dany awoke, she sat at her little window and looked out at the world as it woke up. Business as usual started below her. Lord Petyr Baelish’s brothel was stirring with patrons.  


Dany’s tiny attic room was her own little corner of the world. No one bothered her there, unless Lord Baelish or Ros needed her. The cold morning air settled through her night shift and Dany shivered. There was a sharp knock at the door and Dany slid off her perch to open it. Ros stood with a piece of parchment, her impatient foot tapped.  


“You’ve got a lot to do today, better get started.”  


Ros was always matter of fact, sometimes very blunt, but she was a busy woman. Lord Baelish boasted that Ros was his most prized possession and that only Dany rivaled her beauty. Petyr was always telling Dany she was beautiful, and she heard it a lot from the other patrons too. She was not for sale, but she did roam around and keep the food and drink flowing.  


She dressed in the same faded blue dress she had had since Lord Baelish took her in. It had once been a beautiful dress with dagged sleeves that touched the floor. But Dany grew and the dressed now showed her ankles. She cut off the sleeves and opened up the bodice so it would fit better. She braided her hair and covered it with a headscarf before she headed into the street.  


There weren’t many people on the street yet and the sun started to warm the cobbles under her boots.  


“ _Little town, it’s a quiet village. Everyday, like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say-_ ”  


A chorus of greetings sprung from the various venders and passerby.  


“ _There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same and bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that I came. To this poor provincial town._ ”  


“Good morning Dany!”  


“Oh, good morning.”  


The baker was putting some rolls on his cart. Fresh baked lemon cakes sat next to them. 

They looked gooey and sweet. Dany, tempted to take one, stuffed her hands in the pockets of her dress to stop herself.  


“And where are you off to today?”  


“The cheese shop. Lord Baelish’s asked me to pick up some today, but I think I can squeeze a visit in to-.”  


“That’s nice. Maeri, the loaves! Hurry up!”  


Dany rolled her eyes and picked up a lemon cake as the baker hurried back inside his shop. 

The warm cake melted on her tongue, the lemon stinging her taste buds. Whenever Lord Baelish ordered lemon cakes, Dany wasn’t allowed to have them. For some reason, the taste reminded her of her childhood, something she couldn’t remember.  


“ _Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question.” an elderly woman gossiped, “Dazed and distracted can’t you tell._ ”  


“ _Never part of any crowd. Cause her head’s up on some cloud._ ” another woman joined in.  


Dany continued down the street. She never cared what the people said about her because it didn’t matter. She was nobody. Besides, she had somewhere to be.  


“ _No denying she’s a funny girl Dany._ ”  


There was one thing Dany did enjoy about the streets. Listening to the citizen’s conversations as they passed by. A glimpse into the lives of other people.  


“ _Hello_ ”  


“ _Good day._ ”  


“ _How is your family._ ”  


“ _Hello!_ ”  


“ _Good day._ ”  


“ _How is your wife?_ ”  


“ _I need six eggs._ ”  


“ _That’s too expensive!_ ”  


“ _There must be more than this provincial life._ ” Dany wondered.  


She pushed open the door to a maester’s quarters. There were little ones hidden everywhere, if one knew where to look. This maester was Dany’s favorite. He always let her read the scrolls. That was the odd thing about Dany. She couldn’t remember her childhood, but she could read the hardest words. Sometimes she taught the other girls in the brothel to read. It was the least she could do, since she had such a gift.  


“Ah, Dany!” Maester Boggs greeted.  


“Good Morning, I’ve come to return the book I borrowed.”  


Maester Boggs climbed down his ladder, the chain around his neck clinked in time with his steps. His quarters were small yet spacious. A fire burned in the hearth and several shelves of scrolls and books. Dany had read everything at least once.  


“Done already?”  


“I couldn’t put it down. Got anything new?”  


“Not since yesterday.” Maester Boggs laughed.  


“Oh, that’s alright. I’ll borrow this one.”  


Dany selected a book bound in a worn cover. It was older than her by centuries, but she loved the way the parchment smelled and the way the book fit into her hand.  


“That one? But you’ve read it twice!”  


“Well, it’s my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise…”  


“If you like it all that much, it’s yours.”  


“But Maester Boggs, I couldn’t!” She had never owned anything besides her tattered old dress. This book would be her first real possession.  


“I insist.”  


“Thank you, thank you very much!”  


Dany hugged the maester and clutched the book to her chest. The street was even more crowded when she emerged. They all parted for Dany as she walked down the street, already entranced in her book.  


“ _Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar._ ”  


“ _I wonder if she’s feeling well._ ”  


“ _With a dreamy, far-off look and her nose stuck in a book._ ”  


“ _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Dany._ ”  


A gaggle of children had gathered around her near the Merchant’s Alley, All wanting to get a look at the parchment in her hands. These were the children that Dany read to when she had time. None of them could read, so she felt it was her responsibility to share stories with them.  


“ _Oh, isn’t this amazing! It’s my favorite part because you’ll see. Here’s where she meets Prince Charming, but she won’t discover that it’s him, ‘till chapter three!_ ”  


“ _Well it’s no wonder that she’s such a beauty, her looks have got no parallel. But behind that fair facade, I’m afraid she’s rather odd._ ”  


“ _Very different from the rest of us._ ”  


“ _She’s nothing like the rest of us._ ”  


“ _Yes different from the rest of us is she._ ”  


The bells on the sept rang out their song, calling the people for midday prayer. Dany tucked her book away and hurried down the alley. The day was almost over and she hadn’t made it to any of the stops that Lord Baelish had asked her to make. She took a short cut through the hidden market place.  


Throngs of people lined the narrow street as they tried to get peeks at the stolen goods. Robert’s Rebellion ended years ago, but there were always new things that belonged to the Targaryen’s. On days when she hadn’t dreamed away her mornings, she would stop and look at the trinkets.  


Dany danced around the people, her light feet carrying her into a roadblock.  


“Watch it!”  


“I’m sorry.” Dany turned and quickly cast her eyes down. “I can’t lose this job, they’re hard to come by.”  


When the stranger didn’t say anything, she pulled her scarf tighter and hurried off through the crowd again. The cheese merchant wasn’t far and she could pick up the wine there. If she was lucky, there would be fermented crab too. The need for cheese wasn’t as great as it had been before the Rebellion, so the shops expanded their markets. One could find an array of things in the oddest places.  


From the outside the store didn’t seem busy, but there was a line of people waiting inside. Dany bumped into a few people, one woman voiced her complaints.  


“Things were perfectly find the old way. I’m leaving on the next wagon here.”  


“Good luck. They’ve cracked down on paperwork. I hear it’s color coded now.” the man ahead of her whispered.  


“I know a guy. Jon Snow, they call ‘im. He’s the guy that can get you anything.”  


_A guy that could get you anything_. Dany fiddled with the pendant on her necklace, a thing she did ever since she was young. The necklace found with her on the streets of King’s Landing. An oval of silver with a engraving on the back. Together in Braavos.  


“How do I find this Jon Snow?”  


The woman considered Dany for a moment, then, in a low voice said, “In the old Broadhurst Tavern on the Street of Silk.”  


She looked around, “But you didn’t hear it from me.”  


Dany nodded. The Broadhurst Tavern was on the opposite end of the Street of Silk from Lord Baelish’s brothel. It was on her route back.


	4. In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second song featured here is from Jekyll & Hyde "Girls of the Night" Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EyBwMIUfX8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little rushed, but I wanted to get it up before the New Year. Hello 2019!

The sun still burned high in the sky as Dany made her way back. The Broadhurst Tavern was in her sights, the small windows boarded up. She stepped up to the pane and peered through the space between the planks. The inside was dark. Dany could just make out the shape of a huge hearth and a raised platform.  


There were two beams across the front door, so Dany went to the back. She squeezed through the narrow alley and found the back door unblocked. She tried the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. There had to be another way around. But where?  


Dany tried the door handle again before sighing. She leaned against the doorway, defeated, when the door opened and she fell onto the dirty floor of the tavern. A man looked down on her, the man she had bumped into earlier that morning in the marketplace.  


“Who are you? What are you doing here?” he demanded.  


“My name’s Dany. I’m looking for Jon Snow, they say he can help me.” Dany answered from the floor.  


A large white dog stalked up to Dany and sniffed her headscarf. The animal’s nose pushed it off her head, revealing her silver hair. The man looked at her with strange eyes. It wasn’t the way that the patrons looked at her at Lord Baelish’s, but something else that Dany couldn’t place.  


“Why are you looking at me like that?”  


“Jon, what are you doing? Help the girl up!”  


Another man hustled down the stairs and Jon extended his hand to help her up, “I’m sorry, it’s just that you look an awful lot like- nevermind. You said you needed my help with something?”  


“Yes, I’d like to go Braavos, but in order to do that I need the proper papers.”  


“I’m very sorry about that dear, but we’ve stopped production. It’s too risky now with all the spies everywhere. I’m Davos, by the way.” the other man stated.  


“Oh …” Dany felt a strange, warm feeling wash over her. “I know that this is strange, but I saw a show here. Back before the rebellion there was a traveling band of actors. They had painted faces and elaborate costumes. You could tell they weren’t from Westeros.”  


“What do you mean?” Jon shut the door as Dany wandered further into the old tavern.  


“I was with my family.”  


“And what family do you belong to?”  


“That’s the thing. I don’t remember. _They said I was found by the side of the road, there were tracks all around, it had recently snowed. In the darkness and cold, with the wind in the trees. A girl with no name, and no memories, but these_.”  


Dany righted an overturned chair and sat down, “ _Rain against a window sheets upon a bed. Terrifying nurses whispering overhead. Call the child Dany, give the child a hat. I don’t know a thing before that_.”  


It was the first time Dany had thought about that night in years. She could still hear the rain and feel the rough spun wool beneath her. The nurses didn’t spend much time with Dany, they dressed her in sack and sent her on her way.  


“ _Traveling the backroads, sleeping in the woods. Taking what I needed, working when I could. Keeping up my courage, foolish as it seems. At night all alone in my dreams _.”  
__

__Dany had spent years in odd jobs before Lord Baelish found her sweeping the streets. Though it was hard in the beginning days of the new reign. The crowned stag and his loyals were searching high and low for anyone who posed a threat to the crown. There were daily purges of loyalists who were unable to flee. That was when Lord Baelish made her cover her head when she left the brothel. He didn’t want her to be mistaken for a Dayne or a Valeryon or any of the other loyalist families.  
_ _

___“ _In my dreams, shadows call. There’s a light at the end of a hall. Then my dreams, fade away. But I know it all will come back one day _.”___  
Dany had strange dreams every night. Dark shadows, screams, bright flames that burned green instead of orange and red. They scared her so much that she when she woke, with heavy breathing and drenched in sweat. But sometimes the dreams were sweet, the terror melting away into golden light.  


___“ _I dream of a city beyond all compare is it Braavos? Braavos _.”  
___ _ _

___She had heard tales of Braavos from sailors and lords that came to the brothel. A city that floated on water, with wealthy men and women floating along on sleek boats and the most beautiful sunsets.  
_ _ _

___“ _A beautiful river, a bridge by the square and I hear a voice whisper, I’ll meet you right there in Braavos! Braavos_.”  
_ _ _

__Dany touched her pendent. It was the only clue she had to who she was before. She heard it in her dreams too. A woman’s voice said, “We’ll be together in Braavos.” Her voice was soothing. Something deep inside Dany felt connected to the voice.  
_ _

__“ _You don’t know what it’s like. Not to know who you are. To have lived in the shadows and traveled this far. I’ve seen flashes of fire, heard the echoes of screams, but I still have this faith in the truth of my dreams_.”  
_ _

__“ _In my dreams, it’s all real. And my heart has to much to reveal. And my dreams, seem to say. Don’t be afraid to go on. Don’t give up hope, come what may! I know it all will come back. One Day_!  
_ _

__“So, can you help me?”  
_ _

__“We would like to. Actually, we’re going to Braavos as well. But we only have three scrolls made up. One for me, one for Jon and one for the Princess Daenerys.”  
_ _

__“We’re going to reunite the lost Princess with her brother.” Jon affirmed.  
_ _

__“You do resemble her. The same lavender eyes.”  
_ _

__“Targaryen eyes.”  
_ _

__“Aerys’ chin.”  
_ _

__“Rhaella’s smile.”  
_ _

__Dany had heard enough. “Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Daenerys.”  
_ _

__Jon assessed her once more, while Davos smiled with hope.  
_ _

__“I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you’re both mad.”  
_ _

__“Why? You don’t remember what happened to you.” Jon stated.  
_ _

__“No one knows what happened to her.” Davos added.  
_ _

__“You’re looking for family in Braavos.”  
_ _

__“Her family is in Braavos.”  
_ _

__“Ever thought about the possibility?”  
_ _

__“What, that I could be royalty?” Dany crossed her arms over her chest.  
_ _

__Both men nodded.  
_ _

__“Well I don’t know. The Targaryens were evil and they’re enemies of the crown. Even just uttering their name is treason. Pretending to be one would bring worse things … but I guess every lonely girl would hope she’s a princess.”  
_ _

__Dany fiddled with her necklace as she chewed her lip.  
_ _

__“And somewhere… one little girl is.” Davos stated.  
_ _

__“If I don’t remember who I am …”  
_ _

__Dany knew to choose her next words with care, they were powerful.  
_ _

__“Then who’s to say I’m not the lost princess. And if I’m not, the Prince will know right away and it’s all an honest mistake.”  
_ _

__“But if you are, then you’ll finally know who you are and have your family back!” Davos cheered.  
_ _

__“Either way, it gets you to Braavos.”  
_ _

__“Then it’s a deal! When do we begin?”  
_ _

__“Be here tomorrow morning and we’ll begin training.” Davos confirmed.  
_ _

__Dany, filled with excitement, picked up her basket and headed out the door._ _

____

The streets were calm, not as many people now that midday had passed. Dany made her way back to Lord Baelish’s Brothel trying to conceal the excitement in her gait. She wanted to skip and smile and sing, but that was suspicious behavior. Normal people didn’t skip and smile on their way home from the market.  
Business at the brothel was picking up when Dany returned through the backdoor. The scents and sounds of sex filled the air. Dany set her basket down in the kitchen so the servants could take care of the things she bought. She hid her book behind her back.  


“Well, there she is! Where in the seven hells have you been?” one of the whores gossiped.  


“I was just getting the things Lord Baelish asked for.”  


“Took ya an awful long time.”  


“The lines were long.”  


The whores snickered and elbowed each other as they took slices of cheese from the basket. Someone snatched Dany’s book from her hands. She whipped around to see Ros holding it hostage. Dany reached for it, but she raised her arm higher.  


“I think this is what’s held her up for so long.”  
Dany lowered her head.  


“Come with me.” Ros gripped Dany’s arm and dragged her through the hallways up to Dany’s little room.  


“Whether you like it or not, this is your future. Get your head of these stories, these fantasies. _We’re the pleasures of the night time, that fade at dawn. Selling treasures of the night time, till night is gone_.”  


Ros sat the book on the crate that served as Dany’s table. She placed her hands on Dany’s shoulders.  


“ _And then when the party’s over, everybody’s gone away. We stare at an empty day. What is there to do or say_.”  


“ _Night time is where we live. Night is when we give everything we have to give. Most lovers can rejoice we don’t have a choice, we just know we have to give. That’s why the day can never be bright for the girls of the night_.”  


Dany shook off her hands and walked toward the window. The burning sun sat low in the sky, turning the brilliant blue to shades of red and purple.  


“ _Somewhere I know there’s a someday that just for me. Everybody has a someday, so why not me_.”  


“ _Dany, do you really need to fill your heart with empty dreams_.”  


Ros turned Dany’s shoulders to look at her.  


“ _You’ll always be what you are. Stop chasing that distant star. Night time is when we live, night is when we give, everything we have to give_.”  


Ros had always been a caring figure to Dany, but right then she didn’t understand Dany at all.  


“ _I have dreams_.”  


“ _Most lovers can rejoice, we don’t have a choice, we just know we have to give_.” Ros continued.  


“ _I have a choice_.” Dany insisted.  


“ _That’s why the day can never be bright, for the girls of the night_.”  


“ _Fly away, fly away, let me find wings_.” Dan went to her window and spread her arms out as if she were about to take fight. “ _Let me be the girl I want to be_."  


She could feel the breeze under her arms, brushing the loose tendrils of her hair from her face.  


“ _I’m afraid to fly away. For all I have is here_.” Ros stood next Dany at the window.  


Dany took her hand, “ _I have my hopes_.”  


“ _I have a child. And children must be fed. Forget your hopes, or you will be misled_.”  


Ros looked out the window to the dark sky. The place where the sun greeted Dany every morning, “ _With the dawn, we disappear_ ”  


“ _Then why am I still here_?” Dany asked.  


The two sat down on the ledge of the window, holding each other’s hands.  


“ _Ask me to share your fantasies dear, but don’t ask me where tomorrow is. Don’t ask me where to find happiness, though I know for sure where sorrow is_.”  


“ _Sorrow is where the dark meets the light_.” Ros lamented.  


“ _Some day I pray my fears will take flight_.” Dany looked to the window again, where stars peeked through. They twinkled their hopeful light at Dany, beckoning her to join them. Maybe one day.  


“ _Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight, for the girls of the night_.”  


“ _Just the girls of the night_.”


	5. Learn To Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y45QURGsDjc

It was early when Dany returned to the Broadhurst Tavern. After learning of her fate last night, she couldn’t sleep and slipped away extra early to ensure that she wouldn’t have to see any of the other girls.  


“How do you become the person you’d forgotten you ever were?” she asked Davos and Jon, who looked at her with inquisitive eyes.  


“Take a deep breath,” Davos smiled, “Close your eyes and imagine another time. Another world.”  


Dany did as told and sat back into her chair, a soft smile on her lips.  


“ _You were born in a palace by the sea._ ”  


“ _A palace by the sea_.” Jon echoed.  


“ _Could it be_?”  


“Yes it’s so! _You rode horseback when you were only three_.”  


“Horseback riding, me?”  


Dany gave Davos in incredulous look. She didn’t know of anyone that could ride horseback at three years old.  


“ _Horses name_ -” Jon cut in.  


“ _Romeo. You threw tantrums and terrorized the cook. Ha! How the palace shook_.”  


“ _Charming child_.”  


Dany glared at Jon and tried to swat him  


“ _Wrote the book. But you’d behave when you father gave that look_.  


Davos gave her a stern look, which brought a fit of giggles from Dany. 

“ _Imagine how it was. You’re long forgotten past. We’ve lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast_.”  


Jon and Davos swept Dany out of her seat, “Now, let’s see you walk. Head up! Regal bearing! Now! _Shoulders back and stand up tall and do not walk but try to float_.”  


Dany tried to do what they were telling her. Her chin jutted up and her shoulders tilted so far back that it threw her off balance. Her first couple steps were slow and took her off course.  


“ _I feel a little foolish_. Am I floating?”  


Two more steps and Dany was on her butt in the middle of the floor.  


“Like a sinking boat.” Jon grumbled as he helped her up.  


“ _You give a bow_.”  


Dany awkwardly bent at her waist, “ _What happens now_?”  


“ _Your hand receives a kiss_.”  


Davos kissed her hands and Dany pulled it back with fright.  


“ _Most of all remember this. If I can learn to do it. You can learn to do it_.” Davos assured her.  


“ _Something in you knows it_.” Jon took her hand  


“ _There’s nothing to it_.”  


Davos and Jon looped their arms through Dany’s, “ _Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe_.”  


Walking with them was easier than doing it on her own. And it felt much more comfortable, the posture and stride coming easier.  


“ _You can learn to do it too_.”  


That was the end of her lesson that day. Dany went back to the brothel with everything Lord Baelish tasked her with. She headed straight to her room, avoiding the glares of the girls and Ros.  


The next morning Dany set out again to the abandoned tavern. Her lesson for the day would be table etiquette, something Dany had never had to worry about. She ate alone, in her room and even those occasions were rare. Davos decided that it was a smart idea for Jon to teach her.  


“Now, _elbows in and sit up straight and do not slurp the broiled hen_.”  


“I never cared for broiled hen.”  


Dany punctuated her declaration with a fanciful twirl of her fork.  


“ _She said that like a Targaryen_.” Davos laughed.  


“The samovar.”  


“The caviar.”  


“Desert! And then goodnight?” Dany asked with hope, standing.  


“ _Not until you get this right_.”  


Davos and Jon each put a hand on her shoulders and sat her back down. Dany huffed and crossed her arms.  


“ _If I can learn to do it, You can learn to do it. Pull yourself together and you’ll pull through it. Tell yourself it’s easy and it’s true. You can learn to do it too_.”  


“Have you been studying?” Davos asked.  


Dany nodded. Every night she would curl up in her window with one of the scrolls and books they gave her to read. All of them were records of Targaryen history, but none of them were boring. The Targaryens were fascinating and they filled Dany’s dreams with bright colored dragons and warm fire.  


“Who is your great grandmother?” Davos asked.  


“Betha Blackwood.”  


Dany didn’t hesitate, she knew Daenerys’ immediate family.  


“Great Great Grandmother?”  


That one was harder.  


“Uh- Dyanna Dayne.”  


“Your best friend is-” Jon began.  


“My older brother Viserys.”  


Dany interrupted him, she knew who Daenerys’ best friend would be. The person she spent the most time with.  


“Wrong! Your best friend is.”  


“I know who my best friend is.” Dany snapped, giving Jon her most hateful glare.  


“What a temper.”  


“I don’t like being contradicted.”  


She stood right in front of him, rising on her tiptoes to appear more intimidating.  


“That makes two of us.” Jon scoffed.  


Sensing the tension, Davos spoke. “Continuing on!”  


He grabbed Dany’s hand to lead her away from Jon, but she thrashed away.  


“ _I’ve had it! And I hate you both. I’m sorry that we ever met. I’m hungry, and I’m frightened, and I’m only human don’t forget. I don’t remember anything. Get out! And let me be!_ ”  


Dany turned away from them, hugging herself. If anyone found out about their meetings she would be labeled a criminal, her life would be at stake. And Jon wasn't making it any easier with his corrections and nagging.  


“ _Dany, darling, look at me_.” Davos sighed, taking Dany’s face in his palms.  


“ _We’re all frightened, well slightly, now and then. Shall we start again. Take a breath, count to ten_.”  


Dany closed her eyes and drew in a large breath.  


“ _You have courage and strength you barely know. So blow that little nose. And dry those pretty eyes. A princess like your majesty can do this if she tries. Ready_?”  


“Set!”  


“Go!”  


Davos unrolled a large scroll with names printed on it. Dany had never seen it before.  


“ _Now here’s your great aunt Daella_.”  


“ _How she frolicked, on the Volga_.”  


“Oh.”  


Dany never knew that one. She tried her best to commit the name and face to memory. Her great aunt Daella love her ships. Maybe she even had one named after a dragon.  


“ _Your distant cousin Aenys, loved his spiced wine_.” Davos said.  


“ _Got it Dany_?”  


“No.”  


They were moving too fast. She worried that there wouldn’t be time for her to learn all of the family members. They were leaving King’s Landing in two days, it had taken her three days to look over all of the family trees and Dany was still uncertain as to which member started the Blackfyre rebellion or through which aunt she was related to the Baratheons.  


“ _The Lord of Oldenburg was short_.”  


“ _Baela of Baden_ -”  


Dany knew Baela of Baden, she had seen her on one of the scrolls yesterday!  


“ _Had a_ -”  


“ _Wart_.” Jon cut her off before she could get her answer out.  


“ _Count Sergei_?”  


“ _Wore a feathered hat_.”  


“ _I hear he’s gotten rather fat_.”  


Count Sergei! Dany remembered him. “ _And I recall his yellow cat!_ ”  


Davos turned to Jon, "I don’t believe we told her that.”  


“ _If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it_!” Dany cheered as she looped her arms through her two companions.  


“ _Pull yourself together, and we’ll pull through it_.”  


“ _Tell yourself it’s easy_!”  


Davos let out his mighty laugh and enveloped Dany in a hug.  


“ _And it’s true_!”  


“ _You can learn to do it_!”  


Davos and Jon bowed to her with formality, as if she really was the lost princess.  


“ _Nothing to it_!” Dany smiled as she curtseyed to each of them, giving her skirt a little swish as she did. Her own little Dany flare to a rigid custom.  
Dany jumped on the table in the center of the room, “ _You can learn to do it_ -”  


“Review!” Davos called out  


“The caviar, the boiled hen, the samovar, the feathered hat, the cousin drank, the duke was short. And here a wart and there a cat. The horses name was Romeo, so tell me something new!” She rattled off, placing her hands on her hips.  


“Ha!” Davos and Jon cheered.  


“Ah!” Dany squealed as Jon lifted her off the table  
“ _You can learn to do it, too_!”


	6. My King's Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that I listened to while writing this chapter
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hVaGhGLKqQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfeFUOjQsVQ

Under Revisions


	7. Stay, I Pray You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to Listen to:
> 
> Stay, I Pray You (Serious listen to this, I cry every time): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cvJo31jGfo
> 
> We'll Go From There: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_93XiuInY4M
> 
> Still: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07kj0aCpjIo

Under Revisions


	8. Still

Under Revisions


	9. Braavos Holds the Key

Under Revisions


	10. Crossing A Bridge

Under Revisions


	11. Close the Door

Under Revisions


	12. Land of Yesterday/Countess and the Common Man

Under Revisions


	13. In A Crowd Of Thousands

Under Revisions


	14. Meant to Be

Under Revisions


	15. The Press Conference

Under Revisions


	16. Daenerys At Last

Under Revisions


	17. True Love

Under Revisions


	18. Where's the Girl?

Under Revisions


	19. All I Ask Of You

Under Revisions


End file.
